The Phantom Menace Part 1
The Phantom Menace Part 1 is the beginning chapter of The Clone and Dragon Wars. Summary 3 years have pasted since the Maglus droids attacked and the victory of Mareotonia, and now Sharon, Yuna, & Skyla have grown up into young fillies and are enrolled into Jedi training along with Victor and Zecora's daughter; Zeñorita Cebra. But when a threat is brought to Ardendale and now Sharon, Yuna, Skyla, Zeñorita, Nyx, Elsa, Belle, Snow White, Pocahontas, Jasmine are sent to confront the threat along with Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan: Obi-Wan Kenobi, but it looks like they will have to face a new Sith, as well as get help from an unlikely ally. Plot Opening crawl/Arriving to Ardendale The opening crawl starts, it tells the events after the last film. And soon it shares about Sharon, Yuna, Skyla, & Zeñorita are now enrolled in Jedi training as Padawan learners, with Snow White, Elsa, Belle, & Pocahontas being their Jedi Masters. But a threat was put upon Ardendale, it was surrounded by separatist droids. So now Sharon, Yuna, Skyla, Zeñorita, Nyx, Elsa, Belle, Snow White, Pocahontas, Jasmine are sent to confront the threat along with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan: Obi-Wan Kenobi. As their ship landed at a platform, they slowly made their way to a room. Where they were forced to have a seat. As the service droid gives them drinks. But then the service droid informs the leader that they were Jedi Knights. As the leader has some droids sent, the ship is then blown up! And, then dioxins is vented into the room, so the group holds their breath. As droids stand at the door ready to fire. But then when the doors open, they attacked the droids. and race for the main room but the blast doors are shut just as they arrive. So then Qui-Gon and Belle begin to cut through the door, but the blast doors close. So then Qui-Gon and Belle jam their sabers deep into the door and slowly the blast doors begin to melt, but then 2 Droidekais appear, forcing them to retreat. They then escape to the main hanger. Where they each split up and ride some of the droid ships down into Ardendale. Down to Ardendale Down, in Ardendale, everyone is living in fear. As there is less food and children crying in fear. And worst of all, many people have been killed from any attempt of trying to escape. Then, the main leader of the droids was talking with the council. As the council leader warns him about the Jedi. Meanwhile, the droid tanks are guarding the entrance. As the group are making their way to Ardendale through the woods as more droid tanks are driving through it and Qui-Gon Jinn runs into Olaf (and saves him from one of the tanks). And Olaf then tags along with him. As Obi-Wan asks who this creature is. Elsa and Yuna then come over and Elsa explains that Olaf is a snowman that she created a while ago. Then as they continue to make their way to Ardendale castle, Olaf then informs them that Anna had sent him to find them, because she found secret way into Ardendale. As he then leads them to a hidden tunnel (with a odd looking car at the entrance). And they hop inside it and start journeying through the tunnel. But as they go through the tunnel, a huge cave monster appears. Trivia * This makes the first appearance of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padame, Darth Maul, & in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk Franchise * Scenes * Opening crawl/Arriving to Ardendale * Down to Ardendale/ * Soundtrack # Star Wars Opening Crawl # Category:The Clone & Dragon Wars Saga Category:Specials Category:Sequel Episodes